poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach/Transcript
This is the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach. Prologue Narrator/Old Man: This is James Henry Trotter. He lived with his mother and father in a cozy little house by the sea. James' father: Hey, I've got ya! as he plays with James James' mother: Happy birthday, darling. Now quickly, blow them out before the wind does. James' father: Make a wish first. (James blows out the candles) Narrator/Old Man: It was a wonderful life. They had each other, and they had their dreams. James: Look! That cloud looks like a camel. And that one over there looks like a train engine. James' father: Can you see the tallest building in the world? (James looks in the cloud but doesn't see anything) James: I can't find it. James' mother: Try looking at it another way. (James sits up, tilts his head, and sees the cloud shaped like the Empire State Building) James: I see it! James' father: (shows James the travel book of New York City) That's where we're going. On a great ship that will take us across the ocean, and we'll go right to the top of that building. The three of us... on top of the world. James: Are there any kids there like me? James' father: Hundreds of them. It's a wonderful place, James. A city where dreams come true. Narrator/Old Man: Then one day, a terrible thing happened. (thunder claps) An angry rhinoceros appeared out of nowhere and gobbled up his poor mother and father. Their troubles-- if they had any at all--were over in 35 seconds flat. (The rhino roars in the clouds as James woke up from his nightmare) But James' troubles were just beginning, for now he lives here with Aunt Sponge... Aunt Sponge: (bursts in James' room) Get up, you lazy little bug! Narrator/Old Man: and Aunt Spiker. Aunt Spiker: You've already wasted four minutes of daylight. Aunt Sponge: Look at him. Aunt Spiker: Lolly gagging in dreamland when there's so much work to do. Aunt Sponge: Weeds to pull, wood to chop. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: Work, work, work, work, work! (James works really hard to do their chores as the title Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach was shown) - - Bumpy Ride Aunt Sponge: Where are you hiding, boy? Misty: Oh, no. Rabbit: Not them. Mr. Centipede: Hup! Time to go make a pest of myself. Heh, heh! (climbs up) Aunt Sponge: Look at this place. It's still filthy. Aunt Spiker: Where are you, you detestable worm? Earthworm: Ahh! James: Not you! Me! Aunt Sponge: You better not be near our peach! Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, please! Don't let them spray us! Earthworm: Spray us? They'll see the Yank up there and come after us with a shovel. It happened to my brother. James: How awful. Earthworm: Split him right down the middle. Now I have two half-brothers. Mr. Grasshopper: Shh! They'll hear us. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. You heard Mr. Grasshopper, everyone. Keep it down. (Mr. Centipede climbs out of the peach) Aunt Spiker: Yoo-hoo! Where are you, boy? Aunt Sponge: I think I hear a rhino out here! Mr. Centipede: Ahh! This'll be a snap. Aunt Spiker: (hears a crunching noise) Shh! I really do hear something. (The crunching noise is coming from Mr. Centipede, who is gnawing the giant peach's stem off the tree branch) Mr. Centipede: (Whispers) Timber! (The peach begins to lost balance) James: What's that? Mr. Centipede: Fast and your seat belts kids! Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: (screams) The car!! James: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: What's going on? - - - Battling the mechanic shark - - - James: Sounds like a rhinoceros. Mr. Grasshopper: In the ocean? - - Ash Ketchum: Great balls of fire spins! That's no ordinary shark! It's a machine! Mr. Centipede: It seems to be spotted us! (The mechanical shark swims towards the peach) Mr. Centipede: What do we do? What do we do? - - - Glowworm: It's getting closer! - - - - - - (The string strangles the dorsal fin as it jams the mouth the mechanical shark explodes thus killing it) - - James' Nightmare (???) Sponge and Spiker arrive in New York/James stands up to his aunts (Sponge and Spiker emerge from their car and are covered in seaweed and salt water) Aunt Sponge: Hello, little angel. Aunt Spiker: So kind of you to look after our little lost lamb. Cop: Who are you? Aunt Spiker: We are the boy's legal guardians. Aunt Sponge: We've missed him so much. Aunt Spiker: So, we'll be taking him home now. Aunt Sponge: And the peach, of course. We're taking that as well. Cop: Well, wait a minute. Back up. You mean to tell me that this thing is a peach? Aunt Spiker: It's not a peach. It's our peach. Aunt Sponge: Our peach. Aunt Spiker: Show him, Spongy. Aunt Sponge: Yes. (shows the cop the picture of her and Spiker with the giant peach) Cop: Looks like it's their peach all right. Aunt Spiker: Yes! Yes, and we're very proud of it. Aunt Sponge: We're going to be in the record book. James: It's not their peach. The old man gave the green things to me. That's what made it grow. Aunt Sponge: How dare you disagree with us! Aunt Spiker: Patience, sister. Remember his... condition. Cop: His condition? Aunt Sponge: He's a chronic liar. Aunt Spiker: Sad, really. He needs his treatment. Aunt Sponge: Well, that's why we're here; to bring him home. So, you come here with us. Hey, Lovey! (Spiker and Sponge maliciously try to get to James but he climbs up to the truck to get away) James: I'm not the one who's lying. They are! Aunt Spiker: As you can see, Officer, it is urgent that you release him to us immediately. Old Man: LET THE BOY SPEAK! (The crowd utters in agreement) Cop: All right, all right, all right! Let's get to the bottom of this! This thing is a peach. Now, all right. I'll buy that. Now, does someone wanna tell me how it got here? James: We attached it to a hundred seagulls. Aunt Spiker: Seagulls? (laughs with the crowd) James: That's what happened! Me and Miss Spider and the Centipede and the Old Green Grasshopper. Aunt Sponge: (laughs with the crowd) I think he's gone mad. Aunt Spiker: This is all something he dreamed up. James: Well, maybe it started that way, as a dream, but didn't everything? Those buildings, these lights, this whole city! Somebody had to dream about it first, and maybe that's what I did. I dreamed about coming here, but then I did it! Aunt Spiker: The poor boy needs his medicine. Yes. So, we'll just take him. Aunt Sponge: And the peach. Aunt Spiker: Back to our cozy little house on the hill. Come along. You're going home with us. James: No, I'm not. Aunt Spiker: (tilts her head back in a creepy way and her smile disappears) What did you say? James: I said, "No, I'm not!" I hate that house and that cold room and how I was always hungry. Aunt Spiker: All right, that's enough! James: And how you beat me! (The crowd gasps) Aunt Sponge: He's lying! Woman: They beat him up?! Boy: They beat him? James: And told me I was nothing! Aunt Sponge: Shut up! Aunt Spiker: Shut up! Shut up! James: No! Not this time! I flew the giant peach across the ocean. I landed on top of the tallest building in the world. I MADE IT! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NOTHING, YOU ARE! AND I'M NEVER GOING BACK WITH YOU! NOT ME AND NOT THE PEACH! Aunt Spiker: How dare you speak to us this way! (Spiker and Sponge pick up some axes from the truck and attack James in insane anger. James climbs up to the top of the truck and finds himself trapped. The cops blow their whistles and several adults try to protect some of the children) The bugs and heroes arrive to rescue James from Spiker and Sponge Mr. Grasshopper: James, up here! Glowworm: Hello, we are here! (A green light shines down from above) Mr. Centipede: Hey, buddy! Aunt Sponge: What are they? Glowworm: Young James! Mr. Centipede: Hey, Jimmy! Winnie the Pooh: Hang on, James! Piglet: We're here! Tigger: We're here to rescue you! Simba: Don't worry! We'll save you! Aunt Spiker: Bugs! Mr. Centipede: Need a little help down there? Aunt Sponge: Giant bugs! (she and Spiker scream) Mr. Centipede: Hey, you old biddies! (blows raspberry) Aunt Sponge: Help! Help us! Mrs. Ladybug: Whoo-ee! Here we are, dear! Earthworm: Hello, James! Rabbit: Here we come! Don't worry! Ash Ketchum: Hold on, James! We're coming! Misty: We'll help you out! James: I told you they were real! Mr. Grasshopper: Hello, old boy! Miss Spider: Requesting clearance to land! Littlefoot: Make a clearing everyone! Cera: Coming through! Petrie: Make way! Make way! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! Coming through! Timon: Comin' through! The warthog and meerkat are walkin' here! Comin' through! Mickey Mouse: Excuse us! Excuse us! Coming through! Donald Duck: Excuse us! Excuse us! Goofy: Whoops! Pardon me! Excuse us! Excuse us! Coming through! Zhane: Excuse me! Excuse me! Power Ranger coming through here! Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Sorry, sorry! Coming through! Ttrak: (appears with Kronk, the vultures, Zazu, and Jiminy Cricket) Okay, people. Out of the way. Move aside. Best friends of James coming through. That would be us. (All of the heroes stand together to protect James from Sponge and Spiker) James: You guys came. Brock: Hey, don't James. We won't let those two hurt you anymore. Besides, we owe you for defending us from the rhino up there. Ash Ketchum: And now, we're returning the favor by defending you from Sponge and Spiker. (cracks his knuckles) It's payback time! Payback for all of the abusive treatments they gave you! - - - Cop: Well, I'll be a... The kid was telling the truth. and Sponge struggle to breath. The cop realizes that James was right about them and has had enough with them Get those two creeps outta here!! (The crane men and police officers take the two mentally deranged aunts away for good. The crowd utters in agreement) Misty: That's what you get for abusing children, you deranged lunatics! Brock: Maybe you should try training yourselves before you learn how to be a little more nicer to people! Tigger: Have fun in jail, meanies! Rabbit: Hmph! Good-bye and good riddance! Littlefoot: That's for doing horrible things to James! - - - Reporter 1: Stop the presses. I got a new front page. "Big Bugs In The Big Apple." Reporter 2: In big bold print: "Little Lindy Flies Giant Peach." Reporter 3: "Half-Pint Hero And His Peach Pit Pals." Ending Category:Transcripts